


Hot Pursuit

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Enraptured Submission [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM negotiation, Begging, Bondage, CBT, Cunnilingus, D/s agreement, Domme!Felicity, Domme/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light pain, M/M, Malesub, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queening, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, facesitting, kinky smut, kiny sex, mostly olicity, some of toliver, sub!Tommy, sub!oliver, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a second fortuitous encounter, Oliver has only one night to convince Felicity to accept a deal that could change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my naughty darlings
> 
> I hope you’re prepared for this, because it’s going to be a wild ride.
> 
> My intention has always been to post the installments of this series out of order, but this time, I thought it was important to continue telling you the story right where we left it on the previous one-shot [ Which is NOT absolutely necessary to have read, but I’d encourage you to do so. You can read it [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300010)] before I can jump back and forward in the timeline.
> 
> When I planned this particular ficlet, I predicted that it could be longer than the first one. I wasn’t wrong. But I never imagined how much longer it was going to be. The result is a monstrously large fic for what I intended to be a one-shot. According to Scrivener, the official count is: 19216 words, 103777 characters, 78 printed pages ( _350 words per page_ ) of pure kinky smuttiness. Therefore, I’m splitting it into three chapters. Like all the chapters are written and edited, I can tell you I have a posting schedule! And I’m actually following to the end!!! That’s a first for me.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted in a week from now, and the last part, a week after that. If you’re kind enough to leave a comment or kudos, you’ll make my day. I’d love to hear what you think about the story. All and every recommendation that you do to all your friends is very much appreciated, too.
> 
> Don’t forget to follow the series[ **here**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/427216), so you don’t miss the next installments on the way. I’m happy to announce that the following 2 stories are also finished (Camp NaNoWriMo was very, and I mean **_very_** , productive for me). These 2 stories need a little of editing, but it’s just a few adjustments here and there.
> 
> But back to this one… There’s a lot of plot in the first part, but I assure you that the story gets hotter and hotter in the following chapters. Just be patient, the wait is worthy. For that reason, I feel obligated to warn you that what you’re about to read is not for the fainthearted. And neither should you read it in sensitive company. If you paid attention to the tags, then you know why. I won’t hold myself responsible for corrupting innocent minds, or putting in an awkward position to those who are as filthy-minded as I am.
> 
> I’ve put together a playlist on 8tracks with all the songs that served as inspiration for the fic. You can listen it [**here**](http://8tracks.com/mare9548/enraptured-submission-the-playlist). If you’re like me and enjoy listening music while reading, then this soundtrack will be perfect. I have to thank enormously to girlwithataser (on Tumblr) for having suggested Dressin’ up. More perfect it couldn’t be!!! You nailed it! Thank you!!!
> 
> And like her, you can suggest one you like as well. Not only songs, but prompts too!! Leave me a message here or on Tumblr or Twitter as **SmoakedBondage**. 
> 
> Well, this introduction is being proportionally long to the length of this fic. I’ve talked way too much already. I leave you now. Enjoy the reading.

_September, 2012_

Usually, when people finish their job for the day, they feel a great relief. A sense of accomplishment swells within them, which lets them go home satisfied with themselves. Feeling that they deserved a proper rest. But it seemed that Oliver Queen wasn't capable of bearing such sentiment. When he put, on top of a large pile, the last paper his executive assistant left for him to sign, the pride of success never rose inside him.

He simply dropped the pen on his desk and twirled his chair to watch outside the window of his office on the top floor of Queen Consolidated headquarters. He could see a large part of Star City from up there, as if he was the king of the world. A fitting description of his celebrity status in the city. As such, it was given that he could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. People assumed that his life was as perfect as it gets. But they were wrong.

Oh, so wrong.

He carried a great amount of responsibilities, which he never wanted in the first place. It had been five years since his father, Robert, had died of a heart attack. From that day on, Oliver had no other choice than to leave his playboy life to take the control of the family business. He learned by trial and error how to run a multimillionaire conglomerate. He knew he was doing a mediocre job. Meetings, deals, and new technology had never been his thing.

The only reason because he hadn't put the company into bankruptcy yet was that Walter Steele, the CFO of the company, had made miracles undoing Oliver's fuck-ups. With every mistake he made, Oliver felt that he was failing his dad and family. He felt trapped and didn't know how to get out of the situation.

The company wasn't the only worry in his life. There were also his mother, Moira, and his sister, Thea. The Queen household far from being a sanctuary, a home where he could find peace, it felt like a prison. Moira had fallen into a deep depression after her husband died. Sometimes, Oliver wondered if his mother fell in such state because she lost the love of her life, or simply due the embarrassment of knowing that her husband was cheating on her and he died in the bed of a mysterious mistress. A fact that didn’t pass unnoticed by the press, in spite of the efforts to quiet it down.

And then, there was Thea, his baby sister, who was the poster child for a rebel teenager. The death of Robert affected her deeply. She had been daddy's girl. Oliver tried his best to guide her... to keep her away from the same trouble-making path he traveled at that same age. But Thea rejected all his advices. Oliver's parenting attempts never ended well. His baby sister insisted on hanging out with the wrong crowd. She often skipped school to go partying instead. She was no foreigner to encounters with the law, just like he had been. Thea’s most notorious crimes were shoplifting, public intoxication, and breaking and entering. And Oliver was sure she had experimented with drugs.

He knew why she did all those things. For much attention he tried to give her, what Thea really wanted was her mother's attention. Which it never passed beyond talking to the police when they bring Thea back to the house, or calling the lawyers to do damage control. The necessary talk and scolding that Thea needed had yet to happen.

In the chaos that his life was, there was only one thing that brought Oliver some solace, his relationship with Tommy. He had no good memory where Tommy wasn't in it. Their relationship had morphed so much through the years. It started as a strong friendship when they were kids; almost a brotherhood. But as they got older the boundaries of what they were to each other began to blur. In their sexual awakening, they experimented together, trying to find a reason for their confusion.

It had been much harder for Oliver to accept his own sexuality than for Tommy. In retrospective, Tommy, who wasn't without his own family drama, had a much distant relationship with his father. He cared much less about what the old man thought of him. On the other hand, Oliver did care about what his family could say. He didn't want to give them another reason for drama.

But eventually, he learned that it wasn't their business. It was his life, and nobody had a say in who he loved, except for him. He opted for not to discuss his personal life with his mom. He knew she had expectations for him that he might never fulfill, but that wasn't stopping him to try to find happiness.

Tommy's love was the only thing that helped Oliver to keep his head above the water. Just barely. Oliver held onto his boyfriend with all his strength, hoping that one day all would be better. Everything would get easier. Yet, in the latest months, Oliver started to feel he was slipping away. He felt the weight on his shoulders was pulling him down.

But one night, two weeks ago, he found a vital breath of fresh air in a place, a time, and with the person he less expected. He and Tommy invited a gorgeous blonde to spend the night with them. He didn't look forward to anything but an ephemeral sexual release.

In its place, he found something he didn't know he needed. By nature, he always took charge in bed. It didn't matter who his bed partners were or how many there were, Oliver had the control. Always. Yet, that night, he went against his own nature, and willingly, he submitted to her. With her dominance, she gave him a few moments of peace that he hadn't felt in years.

Stupid him that let her get away from him. Just like she had come, she went away, and took with her all the air, and peace, he was seeking.

 _Megan_...

A name that intruded on his mind at all hours, day and night. But it wasn't even her real name. All he had of her was the memories of that night. He had spent a lot more time than he wanted in the search for her, but all his efforts had been in vain. He had exhausted almost all his tricks. He wasn't any near to locate the woman tormenting him. Tommy was sharing the same luck. He had come as empty as Oliver had in figuring out the whereabouts of the blonde.

A polite knock took Oliver out of his reverie. The elegant figure of Walter Steele stood at the doorway, "I thought I would find you here, Oliver. Is it all right if I take five minutes of your time?"

"Of course. You're always welcome in my office, Walter. To what do I owe this honor?"

"There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you."

"Please, take a seat," Oliver invited the old man to take the chair across his desk. "What's going on?"

"I was informed this afternoon that Doug Miller, the Head of the Applied Science Division, tendered his resignation. And it's irrevocable. He arguments that's because personal reasons."

"But you seem to disagree."

"It's no secret that Mr. Miller's administration has been problematic. The department isn’t being as productive as expected. Many projects that are behind the schedule and it’s costing a lot of profit to the company. I think Mr. Miller is abandoning the ship before sinking with it."

"Then, why haven't _we_ let him go sooner? It sounds like we have enough grounds to fire him."

"As unfruitful as his administration has been, there's no one else in the department with sufficient experience to run it. It seems that he made sure to hire unqualified personnel only."

"So, what do we do now? We need to appoint a new Head of Applied Science immediately."

"There's somebody that could be perfect for the job. She was at the top of her class at MIT. I made her an offer a few years ago as soon as she graduated and a few times after that, as every other company in the field, but she turned me down every time. I guess Bruce Wayne offered something better."

"You want to steal her from Wayne?"

"It wouldn't hurt offering her an opportunity in QC again. She might be younger than common sense would recommend for someone in a position like the head of a department, but she's a certified genius. She has a vision for the future that we desperately need. Someone like her would give a huge push to all the projects put on hold.

"That's what we need, Oliver. This company needs to catch up with our competitors about cutting-edge technology. I've said before, and I say now. We should bring new blood to the company. We need people with fresh ideas, new ways to do things. Otherwise, we'll fall behind and before we know it, we're finished."

"Okay, Walter, we'll make an offer to this woman—"

"Felicity. Her name is Felicity Smoak."

"Let's offer Miss Smoak a position on QC. That HR makes the arrangements."

"I think it would be better if you talk to her personally. That might encourage her to accept."

"Me? I'm sure anyone in Human Resources would do a much better job."

"We've tried that before, getting a negative as an answer. The offer has to come from you, I’m afraid."

"Walter, are you absolutely sure that no one else can take care of it?" his CFO shook his head. Oliver sighed, "I guess I'm traveling to Gotham City in my near future."

"Actually, more like to New York City. Wayne Technologies is making a tour on the East coast launching and promoting their new inventions. I know she'll be there until Saturday. It would be an ideal place to approach her. It’d not so evident we’re trying to get for ourselves one of the most esteemed employees of Wayne Enterprises."

That left him two days to act, "I'll tell my assistant to prepare everything, first thing in the morning. I'll leave for NYC tomorrow."

"I appreciate that you're considering my advice."

"I trust you. You've been there for me, even when I screw things up."

"I know it was less than ideal the circumstances in which you had to take the reins of the company, but you've done well."

Oliver deadpanned. Walter was being too kind, considering the huge blunders Oliver made in the past. And honestly, getting a clap on his back for a well-done job made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t get those very often.

"I mean it, Oliver. Your father would be very proud of how long you've come. You've become a fine man."

"Thank you, Walter. I appreciate the compliment."

The old man smiled politely, and stretched his hand out to Oliver, who took it with sincere affection, "I won't take more of your time. I'll see that your assistant gets everything you'll need for your meeting with Miss Smoak."

"Thank you."

Alone once again in his office, Oliver wondered if this unexpected trip would be as surprising as the last. Could he find a distraction for his growing obsession for Megan? Would it be enough to forget about her? Or was he destined to crave a woman that he would never have?

He still had one ace under his sleeve. He had one last try to find her. He hadn't used it, because it meant involving someone else in the search for this woman. And destiny was trying to tell him something, apparently. The person who could help him appeared at his door in that moment.

Tall, beefy, and stern, John Diggle was quite a character. His trusted driver-slash-bodyguard had become in a good friend in the years he had been working for Oliver. He always had a piece of advice to give, a chunk of pertinent wisdom in the tip of his tongue, ready to be imparted. Digg's words could take Oliver out even from his most broody moods.

"Ready to go home?"

"In a minute. First, I want to ask you a favor."

Diggle walked further in the office, picking up the seriousness of the matter, "Sure, man. Shoot."

"I'm wondering if you could help me to locate someone. Maybe through one of your old Army buddies."

"I might. Who are you looking for?"

"Remember a blonde woman in Vegas, from two weekends ago?"

Oliver was grateful for how well Diggle did his job. He seldom crowed Oliver when he was in public places. Keeping his distance, but always alert. He knew when to disappear when things got intimate. That's how Oliver knew that his bodyguard had noticed Megan, while he, she, and Tommy had a few drinks in the hotel bar.

John arched an eyebrow, "Petite, kinda cute? Yeah, I remember her."

"I ne—" Oliver stopped in his tracks and rephrased his words. He didn't want to admit to John how strong was his craving for her. He didn't want to confess that he needed her, "I _want_ to find her, to know who she is."

"And she has a name?"

"Megan."

"Just Megan? Like Madonna?"

"I don't know her last name," Oliver made a short pause, and then added reluctantly, "I think her name is a fake."

"Hell, Oliver! You're not giving me much to work with. I'm assuming if you don't know her name, much less you know from where she is. Do you know her phone number, at least?"

Oliver shook his head, "If it I had any of that it'd have been easy for me to find her. I'd have done it by now, and wouldn't be asking for your help. Don't you think?"

"Okay, I got your point. I'll see what I can do. But can't promise that I'll find her."

"I know, Diggle. Thank you."

 

# # # # # # # # # #

 

 _The following evening, in New York City_...

 

He couldn't have expected anything different for a party hosted by Bruce Wayne. Stimulated by the loudest music, fed by exquisite gourmet canapés, and intoxicated by the most expensive champagne, a hyped up crowd filled the room. Oliver wasn't strange to bashes like this one. He had thrown many of them in the past. In fact, tabloids have compared the two of them, trying to figure out which one was the ultimate party boy. The jury was still deliberating on it.

He wasn't in the mood for champagne, so he went over the bar and asked for a scotch, neat. He drank the first glass in one gulp, and asked for a second. While he waited that the bartender to pour the amber nectar in his glass, Oliver paid attention to the people moving with an erotic rhythm on the dance floor.

It was then when he saw her. For a second, he thought he had gone crazy. It couldn't be her. His imagination was playing him a tasteless prank. But his guts were telling him that it was no joke, that it was real. She truly was there. Megan was there dancing with a tall, goofy-looking guy.

His feeling of relief, for having found her at last, crashed into a resentment blooming at the core of his being. Seeing her having so much fun, so happy, as if she had no even an ounce of worries on her shoulders, it spiked his indignation. She didn't look like a woman that had been awaiting his call.

Well, if she gave him a fake name, he supposed that she didn't really expected to get it.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked even more beautiful than what he remembered her. His traitorous body came alive, watching her sinful moves. She danced at the rhythm of the music, lost in the beats of it.

His crotch tightened considerably as he detailed the gray halter dress she was wearing. The fabric clung to the curves of her body, down to her middle calf. Oliver's heart skipped a beat when she twirled around and gifted him a view of her back. He could see her creamy skin from her nape to the small of her back. Nothing came between the tantalizing sight and his eyes, except for her golden curls swaying with her every move. The frilled accessory covering the lower posterior part of the dress did nothing to prevent Oliver to recall how fine her ass was. His fingertips tingled remembering that round, firm part of her anatomy, and they itched to grab it again.

Oliver swallowed hard, perplexed by how much the simple sight of her wreaked havoc in him. The relief and annoyance he felt before were completely erased from existence and replaced by excitement and hunger. Froze in place, Oliver watched her to say something to the man she had been dancing with. The guy smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Then, they walked away; she was leading him by his tie.

 

# # # # # # # # # #

 

Immersed in a crowd of writhing bodies, grinding together at the rhythm of thundering music, Felicity knew the exact moment in which his scorching gaze fell on her. A jolt of electricity went through her skin, awakening her nerve endings. His presence in the room was undeniable, even when she did her best effort to ignore Oliver Queen.

She didn't know what he was doing in NYC. It could be a coincidence, or maybe he managed to find her. Being honest, she never thought that he would actually keep his promise of tracking her down. As she said to him the night they met, she was a person not easy to find. To make it even more complicated for him, she told him that her name was Megan. It wasn't a lie, but neither the whole truth. That was her middle name.

She used it on those nights she had one-stand encounters. That way she could remain somewhat anonymous, and avoided potentially risky situations afterward. She had had uncomfortable situations in the pasts, with guys that didn't accept that she was a one-night-only kind of girl. Of course, there had been exceptions, where one night wasn't enough. She liked men who were willing to work hard to get her. However, there was a thin and feeble line between chasing someone, driven by lust and passion, and stalking that person, fired up by an unhealthy obsession.

Nevertheless, Oliver's presence at the party had taken her by surprise. When she felt that someone was eating her with his or her eyes, Felicity, surreptitiously, looked around the room until she caught a sight of Oliver Queen, standing by the bar. He was a magnificent view to behold. She could've stayed watching him all night, but she wanted to know his intentions. After all, he challenged himself and didn’t accomplish what he promised.

What she could do was give him a little push to end the chase and collect the prize. She couldn't deny herself that she wanted to give him that. She hadn't really expected it, but deep down she wished him to find her. Tommy along with him. It would be a lie if she said she hadn't thought of them in the last week and a half in more than an occasion.

The night she spent with them had something special. Something she hadn't felt in quite a while. As the days passed, the yearning to repeat the experience got stronger. And now it seemed to be within her reach.

He would come to her... all she had to do was to deny him what he wanted. And he _wanted_ her, she could tell by the intensity of his gaze on her. So, she made a show for him. She leaned up on her tiptoes, grabbing the lapels of the suit, and spoke in the ear of her dear friend Ray. She knew how it'd look from afar.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ray nodded and Felicity could feel his relief. He was too polite to leave her there alone, even when all he wanted to do was going back to his hotel room to take care of his fiancé. Anna had insisted him to go to the party; that he didn’t need to stay with her. "Then, follow my lead and smile like a fool."

"What?"

"Smile like if I'm Anna. Please, Ray. Just do it. As a favor to me."

"Okay."

It was like that that he took Ray out the dance floor, hauling him by his tie, and lost themselves in the shadows, out of Oliver's sight. The effect was immediate. Oliver launched himself to the search. Felicity stayed behind long enough to watch him how he dove into the sea of people where she had been moments ago. Now she was sure, that much soon than later, he'd be at her door.

 

# # # # # # # # # #

 

Oliver cursed himself as he let Megan slipped through his fingers one more time. He had taken too long in snapping out of the trance he went into when he discover her presence. Thanks to that, she scurried away. Now, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had looked in every place he could think of. Even he looked in the restrooms. The way she disappeared, displaying all her charms and the guy was smiling like if he had won the lottery, could mean just one thing. That guy was getting lucky that night, indeed.

Oliver had no right to feel it, but the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth was difficult to swallow He didn’t want any other men to touch her… to experience the delights that only she could give. In spite of how many times he had shared Tommy in bed with someone else, Oliver was well aware that he had a possessive streak. And usually, it brought a nasty side of him.

Fuming about his own stupidity and jealousy, hit ran into his bodyguard. John had been mysteriously missing in the last few minutes.

"Everything okay?" his friend asked him, concerned for Oliver's agitation. "Did something happened, Oliver?"

"She's here, Digg. She was here!"

"Who?"

"The blonde... Megan."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She was here, but she went away before I could talk to her."

"That has a solution."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what you asked me to do? I collected a favor or two and I got results."

"So you know who she is?"

"I do. This buddy of mine, I was just talking with him on the phone, and he sent me the info. Let me far-forward it to you."

Taking out his phone and with precise taps on the screen, Diggle sent everything to Oliver. An instant later, Oliver was checking his own device. He thought that having found Megan there would be the biggest shocker of the night, but life proved him wrong.

"This has to be a fucking joke!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Oliver couldn't stop staring at her name at the beginning of the file: 'Felicity Megan Smoak' right next her photo. It was she, with the same beautiful face. Her bright blue eyes were like a beacon, drawing him to her. Her plump fuscia lips and her alluring smile, hypnotized him even more. He was desperate to taste them once again. Right there, he felt ten kinds of stupid. If he only would have taken a look at the file that Walter and HR department had prepared for him, he'd had figured out her identity much sooner.

"She's the woman I'm going to offer a job. She's the reason why I'm in New York."

"Oh... so, what are you planning to do?"

Taking a quick reading of the rest of the intel that Diggle's friend gathered, Oliver noticed that it said the name of the hotel she was staying, and even the number of the room.

"Come on. There's some place I need to be."

"Where?"

"At the Roosevelt Hotel."

While John drove him through the streets, Oliver called Tommy. Even when they had talked a lot about the subject and Tommy practically gave him a cart blanch, Oliver didn't want to leave his boyfriend out of the latest developments.

"Hey baby, how's New York?"

"Surprising," a mild way to put it. "I found her," he added, without preamble.

"You found her? Do you mean Megan? Oh, my God! I told you she would be there!"

"Yes, you did," and Oliver hadn't believed him. The possibility had seemed so ridiculous that Oliver refused to let his hope up. Tommy had got it right in everything he said. He guessed that she'd be in NYC and she could be working for Wayne Enterprises, which had been present at Las Vegas convention. "I saw and lost her again. But I found her again, and this time she has no way to run from me."

"Make sure she doesn't. Do whatever is necessary. You know I'm one hundred percent with you in this."

"I know, Tommy, and you have no idea how much means to me."

" _You_ mean the world to me, Ollie. All I want is for you to be happy. So, go for her, tiger. And then you'll tell me all about it."

"I— I love you, Tommy."

That was something that Oliver didn't say often, but he knew he should. Tommy loved him unconditionally, since always. The least Oliver could do was to express how strong his feelings were for the man he loved. Usually, he proved it with acts, but saying the words was necessary, too. Oliver didn't want Tommy to ever doubt of his love for him.

"I love you, too, baby."

With the perfect timing, Oliver ended the call as Diggle slowed down the car in front of the hotel entrance. When the vehicle stopped, Oliver seized the shoulder of his friend and told him, "I can take it from here. Take the rest of the night off."

"You sure, man?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Diggle knew many things about Oliver; staying with him most of the day, it couldn't be another way. But Oliver didn't know how it would go his surprise visit to Meg— no, not Megan. Felicity.

He didn't feel like it to air his embarrassment if things didn't go as he expected, not even to John. On the contrary, if things were going to take a good turn, Oliver doubted that he would leave that room until the morning. In either case, John's presence wasn't necessary. "I'll see you back to the hotel tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Oliver got out the car and proceeded to go in the hotel. He headed to the elevators, walking as if he owned the place. A facade he had learned many, many years ago. Anyone who saw him could swear that he was the incarnation of self-confidence and arrogance. In reality, he was a wreck of nerves. A fact that could only be detected by the tic of his fingers. He couldn't stop rubbing her index and middle finger against his thumb. He had taken that particular quirk when he was a kid, and he never had been able to rid of it.

When the elevator got to the right floor, Oliver took a deep breath and stepped out. He took a moment to get his bearings. Then, he padded through the hallways until he got to Felicity's room, knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.

Several seconds later, the wooden panel opened. His heart skipped more than one beat and his lung seized at the sight of Felicity in front of him. She had a dazzling smile on her lips.

"You took long enough to come here. I thought you'd beat me getting to the hotel," she said.

"How did you know I'd come...?" he trailed off, and then realized the truth. "You saw me. Before, at the party. You knew I was there."

Until a few seconds before, he could've sworn she never knew he had been there. She never crossed her eyes with his. She never gave any indication of her being aware of his presence. He'd have noticed it, wouldn't he?

Obviously, he had been too dumbfounded to notice. His brain had been too distracted trying to reboot itself after that short-circuit provoked by the mere sight of her. That revelation brought another one. One that gave him peace and infuriated him at the same time.

"The guy you were dancing with, he's not in there, is he? You ditch him as soon you were out of my sight."

"That doesn't concern you."

"No, it doesn't," and it didn't. Not really. He had no claim over her. None whatsoever. "But I still wanna know. Is he in there?"

"If he is, what are you going to do? Kick him out and take his place?"

Oliver didn't have to think about it, "Yes, I 'll do that, and even beg you, if I have to."

 

# # # # # # # # # #

 

Felicity was somewhat surprised by Oliver's confession. She was aware that he desired her, but not wanted her that much. Because his words had a weight much heavier than she expected. She had been thinking that all he wanted was a repeat of the night they shared in Vegas. Yet, now hearing his earnest declaration she started to see that he was looking for more than that.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?"

"It's what I need. I'll do anything to get it, even to stand here in a hotel hallway where anyone can see and hear me pleading with you."

"Would you like to come in?" she offered. He had earned that much.

She stepped back, giving him enough space to walk in the room. He never pulled away his eyes off of her, as she closed the door. He was right there invading her personal space, when she turned around. He didn't make any attempt to touch her. With his hands, at least. His gaze was doing the job.

"Is he here?" he asked again for Ray.

She should've made him sweat a little more, wondering if truly she had another man in the room. Felicity could tell he wasn't judging her for it. He simply didn't like the thought. Watching him struggling, between the urge to take what he wanted and the waiting for her to give it to him, was a delight. It hadn't take her too long, the first night they met, to figure out the type of man he was. He was an alpha male, with a deep and unsatisfied hunger buried inside. There were two side of him, battling every day.

So far, he had fed only the side of him that craved the control that took the reins of things and directed them where he wanted. Which left his other side famished, screaming for attention. Pleading for someone else to take the charge. Two weekends ago, he sampled a small bite of what she could offer to him.

It had been enough to send him into a frantic pursuit for more. She could see that now. The question was if she was willing to embark herself in something that would last longer than a night or two.

Not wanting to figure out that yet, Felicity answered his question, ending his agony, "No, he's not here. He went home with his fiancé."

She hadn't finished saying it, when he crashed his lips on hers. He nipped... devoured her mouth, mercilessly taking her breath away. She moaned in pleasure at the taste of him, masculine and sensual, as he placed his hand on the back of her head and buried his fingers in her curls.

She couldn't help but to respond with the same ardor. She had dreamed getting another kiss from him, and her memory had deceived her in how good it would feel. Her memory had dulled the sensations of their previous kisses. It was so much better than she remembered. The intensity of the feeling Oliver was pouring through his kiss ignited Felicity's blood. Heat exploded in her belly, taking her arousal to unfathomed levels.

With her lust blazing so hot, her need to dominate him stirred up to the surface. Keeping their lips locked, she pushed him backwards and pinned Oliver against the wall so that she could kiss him more deeply. She opened her mouth and he didn't waste the invitation; he thrust his tongue and stroke it against hers. At their own volition, her hands went up over his body to his nape. She wished that his hair was longer, so that she could grab it with her fists and hold him still. But then, physical contact wasn't the only way to do that.

She pulled back, just enough to break the kiss and whispered against his lips, "Don't move. I want to devour you."

The effect was instantaneous. Raging lust darkened Oliver's eyes as he loosened his posture, leaning even more to the wall and lowering his hand to her waist. Felicity didn't move right away. She lingered over his lips without touching them for a few heartbeats, letting anticipation for what was coming to grow to unbearable levels, before smashing her lips onto his with renewed passion.

Thank God, she was wearing the tallest stiletto shoes she owned, which compensate in a great measure their height difference. She reached his lips with little effort from her part.

Slowly, she began to nibble his delicious mouth, tasting and suckling his lips, aware of every shift of emotional energy coming from him. She increased and decreased the pace of the kiss, keeping him always on the edge with a game of punishment and reward, depending on how much he yielded. If he made any attempt of imposing his will, she lessened the energy of her kisses, making them just a brush on his lips. On the contrary, when he let her do as she wished, Felicity gave free rein to her desire and fused their mouths together. Then, it was difficult to say where ended the mouth of one and began the mouth of the other.

He struggled, more than she thought he would. But he couldn't keep fighting forever. In the end, he let go. She had to smile in the moment he finally submitted with his entire being. When she broke the kiss to let them both breathe, the triumph reverberated deep inside Felicity, making her tremble from head to toe.

Her arousal poured out of her, soaking her dainty thong and threatening to continue to go down her thighs. That feeling of conquest roaring inside her was what she lived for. She had to recognize, though, that she hadn't felt it with this intensity in a long while, and much less with a person who she barely knew. She couldn't deny that the chemistry between Oliver and her was something you didn't find every day.

"What do you want from me, Oliver? Why are you here?"

His gaze on her eyes was intense, burning as hot as the passion between them, "I need you," he panted. "There's this hunger in me that only you can sate. Believe me that I tried to find a replacement for you when I realized you'd be out of my reach longer than I anticipated," he shivered as if a bad memory went through his head. "It was a massive fail. She got anywhere near you... And Tommy helps me the way he can, but it's not enough."

He dug his fingers a little deeper in her waist, in an effort to make her understand what he was feeling. Something that it wasn't necessary. Felicity could see very well the desperation in his eyes.

"My chase for you might've started as a game, a simple wish to spend another amazing night... But in the last days, it became something else. I'd like to start something with you. You're the only one who can free me from this oppressing burden that is crushing me. Make me do whatever you want. Take my will away."

"I won't do that, Oliver," his eyes widened in surprise and dread at her denial. Without delay, she clarified, "I won't _take_ anything from you; you have to give it to me. There's a difference. Submission is something that cannot be taken by force, it has to be given freely," she thumbed his jaw, shadowed by his signature stubble. Felicity knew it was a fashion risk he had taken a few years back. She couldn't say that she disapproved it. She always had a thing for men with beards. She thought they were sexy.

"I'm more than willing."

"I must be honest with you. That night in Vegas, what I less expected was to get was Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen pleasing me in bed. And certainly, not with such abandon. I was just looking for someone to have fun for one night. That was all. At this point of my life, I'm not looking for a commitment. And what you're asking of me requires one. One that I take very seriously."

"I'm sure we can work something out. I mean, I had the same mindset that night. I had enough on my plate to add anything else. But then, you came in and everything changed."

"I'm flattered. I'm truly am, Oliver. It's an honor that you trust me this way, but all I can offer you is tonight. Nothing more."

Oliver's face fell and Felicity's heart shrank in sympathy. She didn't want to leave stranded like this, but what she had told him was true. He wanted her to be his Domme, yet she had neither the time nor the disposition to establish a dominance-and-submission relationship with anyone. It was a great responsibility to take a submissive. Something that consumed a lot of emotional and physical energy from her. Energy that she needed to focus in her career on Wayne Technologies.

On the outside, people only saw the fun part of kinky sex. They were misled by the over-glamorous fantasies sold by popular books and movies. They didn't realize that, if you wanted to be in a relationship of that kind, to embrace the lifestyle in truth, it'd require much more than just playing in bed with handcuffs and a blindfold.

In spite of all her objections, she was tempted to give in. The Domme in her was salivating to put to a test all her skills. A man like Oliver wouldn't easy to bring to his knees. But if someone pulled that off in every sense, the prize would be exquisite. She would be lying, if she said she didn't want it for herself.

Maybe he saw her doubt written on her face, or perhaps it was nothing but his stubbornness what motivated him to insist one more time, "Please, Felicity. I know there's something here between us. You know there is. I can feel it. Why don't give us a chance to explore that."

"Oliver..."

"Just hear me out, okay?" It doesn't have to be a long-term commitment. Let's do a trial. You set a date for this to end. A month, three months, you decide; I don’t care how much time. If by then it isn't working for either of us, we go separate ways, and I won't bother you ever again. I give you my word. Just..." he grasped her hands and brought them up to his lips. He brushed her knuckles with gentle kisses. "Don't tell me your answer yet. Give me this night to prove you that I'm worth the trouble."

Felicity had to give him that Oliver knew how to make a good deal. The fact that he dropped out of several schools and never got his MBA was no secret. But even so, being the CEO of Queen Consolidated had schooled him very well in the art of negotiation.

"If tomorrow I say no..."

"I'll walk away and we never see each other again."

Felicity's heart thumped like a runaway horse in her chest, as she decided what to do. In the end, there was no much to think about. She didn't need to take any real decision until the morning. After all, she had promised him the night. There was nothing holding her back to spend those delicious hours with him.

"Well Mr. Queen, I think you have gotten yourself a deal."

"Thank you, thank you," he said, kissing her palms.

She smiled at him, revealing with it all the mischievousness hidden behind, "You might hold that gratitude. You still don't know what wicked things I'm gonna do to you."

He snorted with laughter, "No, I don't. But I'll gladly endure them for your pleasure. I'm yours to do whatever you want with me."

Felicity almost swooned when she heard him saying that. It was clear that he was going to make her hard to refuse his proposal, "Keep talking like that and I'll might not wait for the morning to shackle you to me."

"Don't tease me like that," he moaned.

"If you think that's teasing, you know nothing. Come on," she grabbed him by the hand and led him further into her suite.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity teaches Oliver what teasing truly means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely naughty gang,
> 
> See!!! The week flew faster than we thought and here we are meeting again. I know you’re desperate to know what happens next so I’ll keep this short.
> 
> The only thing thing I’m gonna say to you is a little humorous, but very solemn warning. The following one shot might cause malfunction in reading devices, due its kinky content. Some of the effects that may occur are: screen melting, excessive heating, and smoke coming out of the device. Also it may be prejudicial to people with a heart condition. Caution is advised.
> 
> Without further ado, i wish you happy reading. And I’ll see you all next week with the finale of this steamy story.

Felicity's luxurious suit had a small living room, cozy and elegant, the perfect place for a necessary conversation. She sat on the couch and he went down with pleasure, as she hauled him to sit next to her. He leaned over to kiss her. Shaking her head, and trying her best to hold a smile at his indefatigable insistence, Felicity pulled back. She put her fingers over his lips to stop him, "You haven't earn that yet."

"We kissed before."

"Yes, we did, but now I own you, therefore I decide what when you can do things. Touch me, kiss me, eat my pussy are privileges and you have to earn them."

"How? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Calm down, Oliver. You're jumping ahead. I know you're anxious to begin, but we need to draw some rules first."

He breathed in long and slow, and then let it out at the same pace, "Sorry, you're right. What are those rules?"

They spent some time discussing the limits and rules for the night. They had a similar talk the first night they met, so Felicity knew somewhat where they stood. At the mention of handcuffs, his reaction was an adorable paradox. It turned him on as much as scared him. First, his breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly when he considered the possibility. Then, he opened and closed his mouth, just like a fish out the water, but his words never came out. She didn't think he had much to say about it. His dick had taken the decision for him.

The prominent bulge in his trousers was more than eloquent.

"I need you to tell me, Oliver... would be okay if I handcuff you to bed? Obviously, it excites you, but I like to know what you're thinking."

"I can't deny the thought has its appeal, but I have this—" all of the sudden, he pulled away from her, not as much as physically as emotionally. Felicity could sense he was raising back up those protective walls around him. He was shutting down.

She grabbed his hand, to remind him that she was there with him... for him. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, "What is it? What bothers you? We don't need the cuffs, if they make you uncomfortable. We won't do anything you don't want to. But you should tell me why? Is it the handcuffs as object or is it the feeling of being restrained what scares you?"

"No, no, the cuffs are fine. It's just I don't like feeling vulnerable."

"I'm sure you don't. You’ve only known what’s like to have the control. However, you came here begging for me to strip that control from you. Dealing with the feeling of venerability will be constant. You'll be at my mercy."

"But what if…" he trailed off again.

"But what if what?"

"If you tie me up, and it's too much for me to bear?"

"You can stop me at any time. For that's the safeword. Tommy doesn't have one when two you play?"

"Yes, he has one. The thing is that Tommy is crazy about bondage. He'd never use his safeword for me to cut him loose."

Felicity smiled, "I knew there was a reason why he liked me so much. I love bondage, too," she wiggled her eyebrows. "But if _you_ don't want to be the receiving end of it, that's one hundred percent okay. There's still a million other things we can try."

"No, no. Let's try the cuffs. I trust you."

She leaned forward, and cupping his face, she gave him a light brush on the lips. She looked at right in the eyes and vowed, "I won't let you down. Your trust is a precious gift."

"It's weird,” his brows furrowed slightly. “Usually, I'm more wary of people, but with you, I feel that I can leave my life in your hands and I'm safe,” his face relaxed as he smiled at her. “Since the first time I saw you."

"Good thing that I'm not a wacko serial killer that wait to handcuff my victims to bed before sending them to the afterlife, then."

She winked and he chuckled out loud. Felicity's heart swelled hearing the joyful sound. It was honest and light. And she loved it. For a minute, all she wanted was to make sure he got reasons every day to laugh like that. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she pushed the brakes on. She was getting way ahead of herself. _This is a one-night thing_ , she reminded silently.

"Well, as long as you kill me with pleasure, I don't think I'll complain much."

"I see your eagerness has returned. The only thing we need is for you to pick up your safeword."

Oliver thought it for a minute or two, and then he came to a decision, "Arrow; my safeword is arrow. Is that okay?"

"It’s perfect. Anytime you feel uncomfortable or I do something you don't like, you say 'arrow' and I'll stop, is that clear?," he nodded. "You need to speak out loud when I ask you something, Oliver. Now you're seeing me and you know I saw you nodding, but in the case I blindfold you, you can't be sure I'm looking at you or I have my back at you."

"Sorry. Yes, I understood."

"Miss Smoak."

"Huh?”

"You should always address me as Miss Smoak or ma'am."

"Yes, Miss Smoak," he promptly replied, with a glint on his eyes.

"Good boy. Now, take your clothes off."

# # # # # # # # # # #

Oliver didn’t know how Felicity did that. How could she give an order, soft and sweet, and provoke such fierce response in him. It was like if his stomach fell from the sky and his brain switched to automatic. He never stopped to think the why or when or how. Only the what. He just did it. He sprang to his feet and started to undress himself. He discarded his jacket without much care, forgotten in the second that it landed on the back of the armchair nearby. He fumbled with the small buttons of his shirt, cursing the moment he decided to wear that specific piece. He wanted to rip it out of him, but that would make him look even more desperate than he already was.

Just then, he realized that he was losing an opportunity to seduce Felicity. Breathing in and out, deep and slow, he got a grip of his wayward urgency. He turned slightly to her, giving her a better view of his chest, as he undid the rest of the buttons. He showed a little of more skin every time he unfastened another button.

Thanks to the way in which Felicity had her undivided attention on him, Oliver knew she liked what she was seeing. She licked her lips when he took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he also heard her moan a little.

Oliver was never without other people’s appreciation to his body. It was given that he would captivate the lusty stare of others every time he entered to a room. He was so used to it that didn’t notice it anymore. But in Felicity’s gaze, there was something more than undiluted craving. He didn’t know what name to give it. Of what he was sure was that it was dark and dangerous. It should have made him run for his life. Instead, she lured him to her, like a moth to a flame.

He was going to get burned, and couldn’t wait for it.

He toed his shoes off and his socks disappeared next. Then, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out from the loops on his waistline, one by one. When he undid the button of his trousers, Felicity breath hitched. With her enthralled gaze, she followed his hand as he lowered his zipper, inch by inch. Then, he let the pants fall freely to the floor. This time, Felicity _did_ moan out loud.

With his clothes pooling on the floor next to him, the only thing that covered him now was his underwear. The boxers he was wearing were doing nothing really to hide his erection. The noticeable stain of pre-cum on the fabric was another sign of his arousal.

“Take it off. Now.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Oliver ditched his underwear right away. His cock bobbed to attention, happy to be free.

“Hmm… you’re such a big boy! I’ll have such a feast tonight.”

The promise sent a jolt through him, hardened him even more. His heart raced away, accelerating the throbbing in his shaft. He was more than eager to let her devour him whole. He wanted to be her succulent dish for dinner. But he also wanted to taste all of her. He wanted to eat her pussy and drink her sweet juices. Make her scream his name in the throes of climax.

The expectation had Oliver's skin tingling with desire. It was like a constant electric current running through him, from head to toe. An invisible force waking up every cell in his body. The mix of arousal and thrill of being naked in the middle of the room was intoxicating.

Standing there under Felicity's intense scrutiny had him on the edge. In spite of the promise she made him, Felicity didn’t seem in a hurry to carry it out. He wanted to go to her, pushed her back on the couch, and go down on her, running and twirling his tongue between her folds until she exploded in ecstasy. The deepest part of him was demanding it. He barely could stay still.

After what it seemed like eternity, she finally spoke, "In the closet behind you, there's a big suitcase which contains a green pouch. Take it out and bring it to me."

Like a streak, he did what she asked him to do. The said bag was made of a velvety fabric and it was closed with drawstrings at the top. Neither the shape, nor the weight, and much less the sounds of the objects inside, hitting with one another, gave him a clue of what was hidden in there. Oliver only could take a wild guess of its contents. There was no doubt that he would know for sure soon enough.

He paused in front of Felicity, offering her the bag. Yet, she didn’t take it. Instead, she ordered him to get down on his knees. The words were no higher than a whisper, but they carried a weight of authority that Oliver couldn't ignore. He sank on his knees and sitting back on his heels, all the while turning a deaf ear to the little nagging voice in the back of his head.

A small part of him was rebelling against his surrender. Stay subservient and do what he was told, it was something he wasn't good at. He lived his life at the edge, happy to break any rule that he came across. He never knew limits; his parents had set very few of them, and when he broke those, all they did was to make excuses for him.

As an adult, he recognized the flaw in the way he was raised. It was the source of many of his problems. The same thing occurred with his sister. But there was nothing he could do now. It wasn't the right moment to think about the things without solution. His attention had to be with the women in front of him.

She leaned forward, and then, she grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb, urging him to look at her in the eyes, and asked him, "Oliver, where did you go?" obviously she noticed that his thoughts were someplace else.

"Nowhere," he said, averting his gaze. He didn't want to dwell on his issues that only brought him pain.

On the other hand, Felicity wasn't having any of that, "Eyes on me."

That rebellion, lingering deep inside him, strengthened and arose all those defense mechanisms so ingrained in him, which he had kept low so far. He persisted to hold his eyes away from her. On the corner of the eye, he saw her moving, but didn't know what she was doing until he felt her twisting his nipple between her fingers. The acute pang of pain made him recoil. Neither that nor his yelp in agony did a single thing to stop her.

"Look at me."

This time her commanding tone was different from before. It lacked that sensual quality that Oliver had used to hear in her voice. But it wasn't loud, angry, or even annoyed. Rather, her voice was calm and firm. Like a stubborn child, Oliver continued to defy her, but a new painful twist on his other nipple assured his compliance.

"How should you address me?"

"What?"

Felicity repeated the question, emphasizing each word. This time annoyance coloring them. It was then when Oliver figured out that repeating herself was something Felicity didn't do often. He needed to remember that.

"As ma'am or Miss Smoak."

"So you _do_ know to properly address me. Why aren't you?"

"Sorry, Miss Smoak, I forgot. I'll do better from now on."

"I hope so," she didn't need to say what would happen if he failed again. The prospect scared him as much as excited him. The proof was in the constant throbbing of his cock. It had picked up the second she twisted his nipples and only got worse at the thought of suffering more punishment.

“Now, tell me what you were thinking.”

“Nothing, Miss Smoak.”

“I’m telling you this once… and one time only. I hate lies. Don’t lie to me, Oliver. _Ever_. You can say you don’t want to talk about it. But don’t bullshit me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine, don’t need to say it. I’m dropping the subject. However, I’m giving you a little warning. Today, I’m letting it pass. But if, and it’s a big if, in the morning I decide to keep you as my submissive, I expect in the future that you don’t keep your thoughts from me. If I ask, it’s because I’m genuinely concerned, not just to be nosy.”

Oliver guessed that that was something he would have to contemplate, if things went well. It was one of the many things he’d have to get used to if he was going to submit to her in a longer term than for the night. And being honest, it wasn’t going to be easy. He wasn’t the kind of person who shared his feelings easily.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now…” she grabbed the bag, and shook it in front of him, “Do you want to see what’s inside?”

She didn’t wait for his reply; she loosened the strings and poured the contents on the seat next to her. An assortment of sex toys came into Oliver’s view. He recognized most of them, like the different restraints, blindfolds, and dildos, with which he was familiarized. He had used them on Tommy several times.

He wasn’t sure of what the other items were. To torture and kill him with pleasure, no doubt. Felicity chose a pair of black leather cuffs. The bonds were padded, and they seem sturdy enough to resist any forceful jerking Oliver might do. It was clear that if Felicity put those cuffs on him, he wasn’t going to go anywhere until she freed him.

“Give me your wrists.”

Oliver did as she ordered. He kept his arms to a comfortable height for Felicity put the handcuffs on. She buckled the soft leather around his wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight. It was weird the feeling he had. Something was happening to him. Something that he had never experienced before.

A blanket of serenity descended over him. His hands were still free to move, Felicity had yet to tie him up to bed. Nevertheless, he felt the invisible chains with which she was leashing him. The sensation of the bonds against his skin weren’t oppressive, like he thought they would feel. They felt like a lover’s caress; like a firm, but gentle hand guiding him to safe harbor. The knowledge of someone else taking the direction of his life was strikingly freeing.

He wondered by he was so reticent at first about the handcuffs. Yes, it was a scary thought to be at the mercy of another person without the possibility of defending yourself from harm. The thing was that he didn’t feel threatened by her authority. He felt cared for. He trusted her not to harm him. This was the price to pay for an unimaginable pleasure to come.

Once Felicity was certain that the handcuffs were locked, she urged him to stand up. As she put similar cuffs on each of his ankles, Oliver wondered what other toy she would use on him. Would Felicity blindfold him? Or would she use the scary-looking nipple clamps? He knew what those were, not because he had used them on Tommy, his boyfriend was reticent to try anything that could provoke pain. Nothing more than an occasional spanking with the hand. He knew those instruments of torment/pleasure because he had seen them on the Internet. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if wanted to try those either. Felicity fingers and teeth were tools sharp enough to provoke him the pain he was willing to endure.

With the order to climb up the bed and lay on his back, Felicity cut off Oliver’s mussing. He got on the bed at once, “Scoot over the middle and spread out your arms and legs,” she said. As he put a pillow under his head and assumed the ordered position, Felicity fetched more restraints. Using rope and the legs of the bed as anchoring points, she tied him spread-eagled. He had little room for movement, just a few inches. No matter how much he struggled, the bonds gave nothing.

“Confy?” she asked him, giving one last securing tug on the strap binding his left ankle.

“As I can be, I guess.”

“If you feel any numbness or pain, let me know immediately.”

“Yes, Miss Smoak.”

“I mean it, Oliver. I don’t want any macho attitude from you. Tell me, so I know if I need to release you, or at least change your position. This is for your safety.”

“I promise. At the first sign of numbness, I’ll tell you.”

“That’s my boy.”

The praise and the possessiveness provoked a fuzzy feeling in his chest. The idea of having pleasing her brought him a pride he didn’t feel often. He could get used to feel that way. He had asked Tommy once what was like to be dominated, how he felt every time they played. Tommy tried to explain to him and failed. At the time, Oliver wasn’t able to grasp the concept. Now, he was starting to understand what his boyfriend said.

Felicity climbed up to bed and knelt between his legs. She let her hands wander over his body, slowly and thoroughly. She caressed, kneaded, and scratched him all over. She explored and verified the firmness of his muscles, the sensitivity of his skin. Faster than he could think of, the duality of her touch had his brain struggling to figure out what was going on. The combination of the sharpness of her dark red polished nails and the smoothness of her soft fingertips was messing up with the signals that his brain was getting. Soon enough, he was relishing on the pain and pleasure sensations.

He couldn’t stop watching her and the wild expression on her face. Oliver could tell that his every reaction to her touch drove her wild. So he gave her more. He didn’t hold any moan or hiss that her ministration provoked. When she bit her own lip, he wanted to be the one doing it… or better yet, that she would bite his.

All the touching was fantastic, yet his cock felt abysmally neglected, resting untouched over his stomach. She hadn’t gone near it. Not even once.

“What do you want?” she asked him.

“Sorry?”

“You’re easy to read. I know you want something, and I want to hear it say it. Tell me what you want, Oliver.”

“I want you to touch me, Miss Smoak,” he was desperate for it. So much, that he didn’t care the needy tone on his voice.

“I’m touching you,” she countered, running her hands over his legs.

“My cock. Touch my cock, please.”

“Like this?” she followed the vein in the underside of his shaft from the hilt to the tip, using only one finger.

A wave of pleasure shoot through him and he love it, but it wasn’t enough, “More.”

“How about this?”

He should’ve seen this coming. She made him work hard and beg every step of the way. She gave him a few strokes before stopping and request more begging from him. Every time, she would take a notch up in her teasing. First, it was jerking him with only her index finger and thumb; later it was with her whole hand, but at a maddening slowness and a pressure so gentle that he could barely could feel it. When finally got the firm stroke he craved for, just then she started to play with his sensitive sac. She mixed up several handjob techniques: with one hand, with two; twisting her hand as she moved it up or down; one hand after the other.

Time disappeared and Oliver wasn’t sure how long she teased him. It could have been an eternity. She teased and tortured him relentlessly, but never letting him to fall over the edge. He thrashed against the bonds as his body was consumed by blazing lust. He couldn’t remember an occasion in his life when he was so aroused. He had a massive hard-on. It was long, thick as he had never been before. Long gone was his usual flush when he was erect. Now it was much darker, almost purple. He was at his limit; it started to be painful. Despite of it, he was certain that she would grant him release, sooner or later.

She had planned to give him permission to cum much, much later than he thought. Felicity had her own agenda. One very different to his. When he was about to come, she stopped and let him go. He groaned, pitifully frustrated. He doubted he could take another round of teasing. He was going to die, if he didn’t come soon. But as challenging that scenario looked like, he would endure it for her.

Oh, the horror, when he saw Felicity crawling away from him and climbing down the bed. She couldn’t leave him like this! “Where are you going?!” he demanded. She turned around, lifting an eyebrow. “Miss Smoak,” he quickly added, much more subdued.

“My dear, did you think I was letting you come?” she laughed at something that Oliver didn’t find funny. “Oh, no, no, no. A lowly plaything like yourself is never going to get satisfaction before I do. Only when I’m totally spent, when I can’t endure an orgasm more, I _might_ let you come.”

She started to twirl around to walk away, but she paused. A devious smile spread on her lips, “In spite of the abruptness of your question, I’m answering you. I’m going to change my clothes. Put on something more comfortable.”

Watching her walking away, Oliver groaned again and banged his head against the pillow beneath him. Her denial made him yearn release even more. He was acutely aware of the painful throbbing of his cock and the tightness of his balls. He had never heard of a man dying of a bad case of blue balls, but he might be the first. One thing was sure, she would do anything to drive him to the edge and leave him hanging there. The fact that she was undressing out of his sight, but he could see her shadow as she peeled her dress off her luscious body didn’t help in the least. It was even worse. The picture he was imagining was more than he could handle.

When she got back out, Oliver did a double take. He expected her to come out with skimpy and naughty lingerie or, even better, naked. Instead, she was wearing a satin robe that clung to her every curve, but didn’t show any skin. She was covered from her neck down to her ankles. Even her arms were covered by long sleeves.

With no shoes on, she looked how petite she already was. Petite or not, she had total control over him. He followed her around the room with his eyes, while she sat on the desk and opened her laptop. He watched dumbfounded by her actions. She was so at ease —checking who knows what— meanwhile he was restrained to bed, with all his muscles uptight and a voracious need eating him alive. It was surreal.

He waited several minutes, hearing her typing furiously on the keyboard. He was aware of every inch of her, ever tiny move she made. The way her forehead wrinkled, as if she read something she didn’t like, and the shine in her eyes when she figured out what was bothering her. He couldn’t stop staring at the flap of her robe, which it had loosened, and gifted him a generous view of her breasts and the shadow of a lace bra supporting them.

If she was aware of his restless waiting, he didn’t know. He couldn’t be sure. That same night he had gotten a lesson of her skills to pretend to be uninterested when in reality she’s pretty much taking in every detail.

He tried to relax and just wait until she wanted to come to play with him. Trying being the operative word. He’d never been of the patient kind. He was used to get what he wanted when he wanted.

Yet, it was abundantly clear that that wasn’t the case anymore.

 

# # # # # # # # # # #

 

“Felic— Miss Smoak, can I ask you something?”

Felicity bit back the smile threatening to break out in her lips when she heard Oliver speaking. She had to give him that he had waited more time than she expected, but she knew he wouldn’t stay quiet and waiting for long. She took her time playing tease and denial with him until he reached his limit, and then she pushed him a little more.

Even when now his erection had deflated somewhat, there was only thing in his mind. And one thing only. She had no doubt of that. Not even dignifying herself to look at him, she answered the question he had yet to ask, “No, Oliver. I haven’t forgotten about you. But you’re my plaything and I use you when, and in the way, I please. If I want to masturbate sitting on the couch, watching you bound to bed and never touch again tonight, then that, I’ll do.”

“But— but— dammit!” he sputtered.

She turned her face to bed and watched his beautiful face twisted with frustration and incredulity. It was a good thing that she used top grade restraints, or he might have torn them apart. He was pulling them with all his might. The muscles of his arms were taut, big, and delicious. This time she let her sugary smile to bloom in earnest. “Be a good boy and stay there while I finish this,” she snickered, “Well, not that you can leave. Just be patient; good things will happen later.”

What Oliver ignored was that his need for her had Felicity so hot and wet. She was very much aroused that she couldn’t help rubbing her thighs together and pressing herself against the seat. The tiniest friction sent up jolts of electricity through her spine and spread out to the rest of her body. The soft touch of the satin robe that she was wearing added another layer of sensation bombarding her nerve endings.

She was living a battle with herself. After Felicity went to change her clothes, she decided to withdraw from Oliver. It hadn’t been only to mess with him, to increase his hunger, but also to give time to calm down herself. The night proved to be very intense for her. She had tried to remain reserved and aloof during the night, but feelings, that she didn’t want, started to grow in her.

She was taking her time to collect herself before she could carry on. She wanted to give Oliver an amazing night and then send him home. That was her brain speaking. On the other hand, her body was screaming in denial at that notion. If she let her body and hormones to make the decision, Oliver would never leave her bed.

It was more than simple physical attraction. There was something in her that reacted to him at a level that her brain didn’t understand, but her body did. And that scared her. Only once in her life, she had felt something like this —but never as potent— and it had ended badly. Like scarring-her-soul-forever bad. She wished to never experience that pain ever again.

She focused on the screen in front of her, leaving her morose thoughts for another moment. Not what had her in front of her laptop helped with that mood, to be honest. Not really. She loved her job at Wayne Technologies, but since a while back, it started to get monotonous. The most recent promoted head of department had something against her. The guy dismissed everything she said and gave her tasks to do that were off her responsibilities. He was a misogynist pig that felt threatened by her. He had sent her a message earlier, saying that she needed to correct a problem with some algorithm immediately. It couldn’t wait till the morning.

She knew what the problem was… he was! The codes wouldn’t be so buggy and servers wouldn’t crash so often, if he did what she —and half of the IT department— had suggested months ago. But what they knew, right? She sent an e-mail to Dennis McCoy, a subordinate of hers, with the instructions of what to do in the morning when he got to the office. She could’ve fixed the problem remotely, but she had worked real hard to where she was and wasn’t going to do thing low for her pay grade and at off hours. It was almost midnight, so her work hours had ended a long time ago. Besides, it was nothing that urgent. It most definitely could wait.

With nothing else to do, she closed the lid of the computer and turned to watch Oliver. He was watching her back, with an intense gaze. She could identify a few emotions pouring out of his sapphire stare. Frustration was in there, as well, lust and a little anger. Those were expected. The one that excited Felicity the most was none of those. It was the not-quite-contained defiance bubbling inside him.

She always had preferred the men who didn’t submit just like that. She didn’t want a pushover that didn’t have fight in him. There was no satisfaction to her bringing that kind of man into submission. Instead, men like Oliver, that would battle her every step of the way for the supremacy, were a delight once they yielded at last and willingly knelt before her.

Felicity got to her feet, and loosened the sash of her robe. Taking her time, she slid the peignoir off her shoulders, and let it fall freely to the ground. Oliver’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his lungs when he saw what she wearing underneath.

She chose a black lace set of bra and crotchless panties. By his reaction, she knew it had been the right choice. Oliver salivated, just watching her from afar.

She walked to the couch with Oliver following her every move. She accented the swing of her hips in each step, knowing it would drive him crazier. It worked like a charm. She could hear him groaning low.

From her sex toys, still scattered on the seat, she grabbed one of her favorites. A simple, yet devious tool, with which it could be delivered a great amount of pleasure or pain, depending on how you use it. Yes, it was perfect for what she intended. Having picked her instrument of torture, she padded closer to the bed and Oliver.

His attention wasn’t in her anymore. Now his eyes were fixed on her hand, or rather the object she was holding. He was wary as hell, “What’s that?”

“This…” she lifted the stainless steel object that consisted in a small spiked disk fixed on a thin, seven-inch long handle. Originally, it was invented for medical uses, as for checking nerve reaction “is a Wartenberg wheel, or better known as the pain wheel. You use it like this…”

She rolled it back and forward over her palm, feeling the prickling sensation every time that one of the spikes touched her skin. Then, she attempted to use it on him, but Oliver stopped her, “Don’t,” he said, pulling back away from her reach. As far as the bonds let him, which wasn’t much.

“Close your eyes,” she ordered him.

“Felicity, I don’t want you to pinch me with that.”

“Then, are you safewording? Because if you are, I´ll release you right now and you’re free to go. There’s no problem for me doing that.”

The question took him by surprise, and indecision took over him. Felicity could read it all over his face. His Adam’s apple jumped and his pupils dilated as he watched her in the eyes. He was trying to find some reassurance, some indication that she didn’t mean to harm him. So she gave it to him. She sat on the bed and cupped his face with one hand. The contact made him tremble. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she let him know that he was safe, that she never would do anything that could make him wrong. All he had to do was to trust her. She didn’t rush him. She let him come to the decision on his own.

Finally, he did.

“Are you going to use your safeword?” she asked him again.

“No.”

“Then, close your eyes.”

After a moment or two, he obeyed. Even so, she could feel his anxiety. He was letting his fears to rule him. He was too tense to enjoy anything.

“It’s okay, Oliver. I know this isn’t easy for you. Breathe with me, slowly. In… and out. In… and out.”

She directed his breathing until Oliver calmed down a notch. Then, she rolled the wheel over his arm very gently. At the first contact, he jumped and opened his eyes. “Nuh-uh. Close your eyes for me, Oliver. Just concentrate on the sensation. Let go everything else.”

This time he did what she asked without hesitation. He closed his eyes and breathed at even pace. It was then that Felicity started to roll the wheel all over his body at random places. She kept him guessing where she would strike next. She discovered that he was very ticklish on the sides of his torso. And for a moment, she started to plan a scene of tickling torture for the future, and then, she remembered she wouldn’t have the opportunity of doing it. Not if she continued hearing her reason of ending things with Oliver tonight. As more time passed, the more difficult was becoming for her to walk away.

Oliver relaxed further as he gathered more confidence that the wheel wasn’t as painful as he thought it’d be. Felicity couldn’t help smiling, watching his cock swelling again as he enjoyed the pleasurable pain.

“Oh, fuck!” he snapped when she teased his nipples with the spikes. By now, his breathing had stopped being even and calm. He panted, not with anxiety, but in arousal.

“You’re doing great, Oliver,” she praised him when she pressed the wheel a little more over his chest, making him hiss. Right away, she traced her other hand, soothing his pain. “See, pain can be pleasurable too.”

He opened his eyes, darkened with desire. The same feeling that roughened his voice, “Thank you, Miss Smoak. Thank you for showing me.”

“My pleasure, darling. And I mean it, literally. You have no idea how wet you have made me, enduring all this for me. I’m dripping wet. Wanna feel how much wet I am?”

Leaving the wheel aside, Felicity got on the bed minding every of her movements. She swaggered like a predator closing in to her prey and, in a way, she was. She stalked forward up on her knees until she was straddling Oliver over his chest. The heat coming from his body was surreal. She could swear that, if she touched his skin, she would get burned. He wasn’t the only one boiling inside. She was the same. She felt as she could burst into flames in any minute.

“Do you really wanna taste me?”

“Yes,” he breathed with urgency. Lifting his head, he tried to reach her with his mouth, but she was still way out of his reach. “Please, Miss Smoak, let me… let me taste you.”

Slowly, she stretched out her hand down her body aiming for the junction between her legs. She rubbed two of her fingers over her heated core, dampening them almost in an instant. She kept teasing herself, going back and forward from her dripping slit to her engorged clit. She didn’t need too much pressure to start building an orgasm. The gentle rubbing was enough to have her engulfed in a windmill of sensations. The digits slid with ease, when she thrust them inside her. Gosh, she was so wet and ready. She drove the fingers in and out without a break, and gaining momentum.

Oliver never waved his eyes from what she was doing. He heaved short breaths and licked his lips, anxious to savor her. His cock had grown hard again and she couldn’t wait to ride him, fast and furious. To milk every single drop of cum out of him and blow his mind in the process.

In spite of her need to come, Felicity didn’t let herself go. As great as it could be if she masturbated herself to the orgasm, much better it would be if Oliver pushed her over the edge, only with his mouth. Holding a whine back, she pulled the fingers out of her and offered them to Oliver. She didn’t need it to say anything; he put himself to work right away.

He darted his tongue out, licking her fingers with avid eagerness and cleaning up her juices. Felicity made the tiniest pressure on his lips, and he understood what she wanted. Oliver pried his lips open and took her fingers in. He sucked them gently, being careful with his teeth and twirling his tongue around her delicate digits. With each lick, Felicity’s clit reacted as he was laving her pussy instead, as if he was licking her bundle of nerves. The vision of him, sucking with such avidness, triggered a fantasy in her mind. She imagined him on his knees, sucking her strap-on with the same fervor. She would thrust in the fake penis and he would take it all the way down to his throat. She would fuck his mouth, and with pleasure, he would take what she was giving him.

Felicity’s mind didn’t care now that she wanted that. Her reticence to accept Oliver’s deal was crumbing further down. As seconds ticked by, she found fewer reasons to turned him down and all the incentives to say yes.

She withdrew her fingers out of his mouth, and then, cupping his face, she leaned down to kiss him. She took his mouth by assault with everything she had. She thrust her tongue inside, almost forceful and completely demanding. She loved to taste the lingering flavor of herself from his mouth. She kissed him over and over, her teeth biting his lips, which coaxed moans of pain from him, but he never pulled away. Instead, he stayed still, enduring what she ditched at him.

She didn’t stop until he was completely out of breath. When she pulled back, his lips were red and puffy, hypersensitive thanks to the sharpness of her teeth. His eyes had that elation, that dreamy state that she had been waiting to see in them all night.

He was without question enthralled with her and all the things she was doing. He finally had let go all his worries. The world outside that room didn’t exist anymore. He was focused on the here and now. The change in him was remarkable.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she said, laying a trail of kisses from his chin down his throat. “I’m so pleased. Therefore, you deserve a reward.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was a good boy, and now Felicity will give him his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear naughty readers,
> 
> I'll keep it simple and short. First, I want to thank you all for reading and leaving comments and/or kudos. It means the world to me. Second, here's the conclusion of this steamy story. I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!!!

“You deserve a reward.” Felicity said to Oliver. “You can eat my pussy.”

The prospect of it made him breathe in sharply. On the other hand, she had a different reaction. Her clit palpitated faster, at the rhythm of her runaway heart. Her insides contracted, with ravenous appetite to feel his massive cock filling her up completely. He was huge. If she hadn’t known it already, if she hadn’t taken him in before, she’d have doubted that her body could accommodate to his size.

With agile and proficient moves, Felicity changed her position over him. She no longer hovered him over his chest. She gave a one-eighty turn and moved up to straddle his head. She lowered herself and lingered less than an inch over his face. Her juices dripping down directly into his mouth.

“Make me come.”

The words came out more like a plea than an order, but Felicity didn’t care too much about it. The moment he opened his mouth to drink to the nectar of her passion, she plunged down.

The first contact was as if she had plugged in into an outlet. All her body twitched with energy. It was electrifying. She moaned and hissed in pleasure as he nibbled and licked over her folds and lips. She couldn’t deny that he knew how to eat a pussy. She let everything else go and lost herself to the sensations of his mouth, the expert suck of his lips against her clit. When he nibbled on that sensitive bud, she cried out and held on to his ripped chest.

She dragged her nails over his skin hard enough to leave angry red lines. The satisfaction to have marked him, send a new wave of powerful frenzy through her, which only fired up her arousal. With abandon, she rode his face. The way he let her use him breaking her apart from the inside out with happiness.

She could get used to that, so easily.

“Oh… oh God, Oliver… I’m so close.”

He never waved away from his task. No matter what she did to him, it didn’t matter how hard she scratched her fingernails over his chest, or how much she tormented his nipples. Oliver never stopped suckling her. Not even when she grabbed his wooden shaft and stroked him at a leisurely pace. He thrashed and arched his body, but never stopped to pleasure her with that wicked tongue of his.

She writhed on the edge, holding onto him with all she had. She moaned and squirmed, her legs encasing his head and tensing beneath his rhythmic sucks and licks. She knew it was coming, and even so, she wasn’t prepared for the devastation provoked by the swirling of his tongue.

A scream came out of the deepest part of her, followed by the tempestuous hot seizure of all her muscles contracting at once. She ground against him as the first strong wave of her orgasm hit, screaming out his name. The continuous onslaught, which Oliver was perpetrating over her, seemed to have no end. She came and came. It didn’t matter that she had lost the control of all her muscles and she was utterly slumped against his mouth and nose, smothering him. He couldn’t be getting too much air like that. Yet he kept lapping every inch of her that he could reach with his tongue. Each stroke drew another shudder from her.

When she couldn’t take it anymore, she stopped him, “Enough, enough!”

He gave her a last and long licking while she struggled to get up on her knees. Any other day —and very possibly with any other person— that little mischief would have deserved a punishment more severe than the slap Oliver got on his chest. Felicity was willing to be merciful to him. Just this once. She was still too high on ecstasy to be mad about his cheeky playfulness.

Doing another gymnastic stunt, Felicity climbed off of him. Her wobbly legs made her moves much less graceful than before. Honestly, she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get in the right position to ride him. She turned to look at him and his mouth and chin were bathed on her juices. He licked himself clean the best he could, but the evidence of her arousal was still trickling down on his face.

“Oh, Oliver. I don’t know how to explain you what I feel looking your face like that.”

“I might have an idea, if it felt as good as having you cumming all over it.”

She could see that Oliver was having trouble keeping the smugness from his smile. He knew he had shattered Felicity’s floor with that orgasm. She, however, was going to wipe it off from his face. Although, he had the right to feel proud of to have pleased her to such degree, it was his turn to come undone with pleasure.

“Oh, no. What’s coming is much, much better. But Oliver?”

“Yes, Miss Smoak?”

“Don’t you dare to come without my permission.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. You have to ask me if you can come. And don’t even dare to beg me if I haven’t come first.”

“But…”

“No, no. I told you at the beginning of the night that your pleasure belongs to me now and I say when you can get it.”

A spark of defiance appeared in his eyes, but only raising one of her eyebrows was enough to extinguish it. Oliver closed his eyes and drew a resigned sigh.

“I’m yours to do whatever you want.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my good boy,” Felicity ran her hands over his stomach and chest and he trembled under her touch. “Hold on tight, I promise you to make you feel good. Just let me fetch something.”

Not fast enough, she looked for a condom. Oliver had told her that he was very careful and he was clean, but you could never be too cautious when it came to STDs. She was as careful as she was, but you couldn’t be one hundred percent sure all the time. This was for the safety of both.

Getting in bed again, she placed one leg on each side of his hips. She ripped the wrapping, took out the thin glove, and slid it over his cock. She rolled it slowly, down to his hilt.

Then, she sank down, pinning his large and thick cock between her core and his stomach. She swayed her hips back and forward along his shaft. Oliver forgot his rebellion and was sucked back down to the bottomless abyss of wicked pleasure she wanted to show him. He writhed beneath her and sputtered a combination of curses and meaningless phrases that made her smile.

She pressed with a little more of energy each time her clit hit his head. The friction made both moan aloud and brought them closer to an explosive release. She was still slick from the orgasm Oliver had wrung out of her, so, she had no trouble sliding over his sheathed cock.

Oliver growled and bit his bottom lip, she had no doubt he was struggling to hold himself back. Pre-cum poured out of his tip, filling up the condom. He held on to the bonds tying him to the bed, perhaps using them as an anchor; forcing himself to stay connected to the world.

She stopped the time enough to change the angle of her hips and, using her hand to place his sensitive head at the entrance of her slit, she impaled herself on him. Both groaned in unison, as their bodies became one.

Felicity took her time taking him inside her. First, she only pushed his head in. Then, with gentle and steady thrusts in and out, to give her body time to get used to his girth, she rode him slowly until she was completely filled with him. She could take no even a fraction of an inch more.

She smiled, watching him with his eyes closed and lost in the pleasure. “Open your eyes, Oliver,” in a blink, he had his gaze on her. “Watch me ridding you; as I take my pleasure from you.”

She unclipped her bra and tossed it over. She played with her breasts as she rode him. She kneaded them, imagining that were his strong hands the ones doing it. She took her puckered nipples between her fingertips, doing a gentle pressure. The sensitive nips hardened even more. The blue of Oliver’s eyes darkened and his pupils widened with a deep lust consuming him. Felicity leaned forward and captured his lips with hers as she rode him hard and slow. The new angle on her hips drew a deep growl out of him. She nuzzled his neck with her lips and felt his moan against her tongue as she quickened her strokes.

She could feel him writhing as she rotated her hips against him. He leaned his head back and growled like a caged beast. He pressed his hips up, seeking to drive himself even deeper into her. His shortness of movement made him growl again.

She shushed him, nuzzling his exposed throat. She ran her tongue over his Adam’s apple up to his chin. She quickened even more the swings of her hips. She took him in deeper, even if that seemed impossible. “It’s okay, Oliver. I got you.”

She licked, sucked, and nibbled every inch of his chest that she could reach. She played with his sensitive nipples as she sped up yet again her strokes. She took one hard nub at the time in her mouth, twirling her tongue over them and holding them between her teeth. In a naughty impulse, she pulled hard wringing yelps from Oliver.

Inwardly, she roared in euphoria when Oliver’s cock twitched inside her. Despite of his moan and grimace of pain, he enjoyed it… she might have found a masochist that was the match for the sadistic side of her. And that undid her. Her second orgasm of the night came fast. There was no way she could stop it now. She knew the release was going to be as explosive as the earlier one. “Do you want to come?” she asked him.

She could feel his thighs trembling —all of him, to say the truth—, with the effort of holding back his rising orgasm. “Yes, please. Can I come?” Oliver voice quivered ladened with need.

“Come with me, Oliver. Come with me!!”

In the second she screamed, her mind checked out and an animalistic instinct took over. Hot ribbons of pleasure unfolded from her belly out to the rest of her as the climax hit. Underneath her, Oliver moaned and writhed. He seemed unable of forming coherent speech. The force of his orgasm had him as captive as Felicity had him with the bonds.

She rode the waves of pleasure that came coming, one after the other. Her inner muscles clenched rhythmically around him, milking every drop of cum he got. When she thought she was going down the crest, his cock jerked again spurting another hot load and another round of fluttering spasms assaulted her.

She lost count of how many times that happened. When all was over she ended slumped breathless and in utter exhaustion over his chest. She had not even an ounce of energy to lift her head and ask him how he was. Honestly, she was sure he didn’t have the energy either. Instead, she stayed there listening to his heart beating as hard as hers was thumping inside her chest.

When time passed, and their hearts and breaths came back to a certain degree of normal, she finally sat up, “Oliver, that was…”

She couldn’t find a word strong enough to describe it.

“I know,” he told her, with a dreamy smile on his face. One that, most likely, looked like her own.

She wanted nothing more than to stay hours to come over him, to keep him buried inside her, but she had to release him. He had spent long enough in that position. Both of them moan as she slid off him.

“I’m going to cut you loose.”

She cut the ropes tied to his wrist first, then the ones holding his ankles. When she went to open the cuffs, he asked her if he could keep them until the morning. When she asked him why, he said they made him feel safe, so she let him keep them on. Only that she loosened them a bit. He didn’t say anything, but she could tell his shoulders were sore. Ordering him to sit up, she massaged his them, easing the tension massed up for being in the same position for a long period of time.

“Thank you, Miss Smoak.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Shrugging off her hands, he turned around. His eyes were intense, full of sincerity. “I mean it,” he took one of her hands and lifted to his lips. “I’m thanking you not only for the rubbing, but for everything else. I don’t think you can know how grateful I’m for what you did tonight. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You don’t have to,” she cupped one of his cheeks. “Oh, Oliver. I enjoyed it as much as you did. Come here.”

She moved her hand to his nape and pulled his head forward so she could kiss him. Very different from the other kisses they shared that night, this one was soft and sedated. Just a light nibbling.

She wanted to say to him that he was beautiful in submission and that she finally had come to a decision regarding the proposal he made her, but he shivered. His body was reacting to the rush of adrenaline and endorphins going down. It was time to take care of him, to bring him back to normal in a safe environment.

“Let’s throw this away,” she said, removing the full condom. Knotting the upper side to keep his cum from spilling out, she let it fall onto the floor. “And now, get under the covers. Cuddle with me.”

He did as she asked, going under the comforter. She opened his arms for him and he didn’t hesitate. He splayed almost completely blanketing her with his body. He held onto her like a lifeline. Felicity pulled him into her arms, amazed at the way a man as strong as this one held on to her as if he couldn’t let go. Oliver laid his head against her breasts and sighed with happiness.

She thought he would fall asleep in no time, but he battled to stay awake. He was relaxed and calm, yet there was something keeping him from succumbing to exhaustion, “Get some sleep, Oliver. You need it.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You had a night full of excitement and you need the rest. Go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

Felicity was seeing that that stubbornness of him was going to give her some trouble in the future. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to this to be a dream, and if I go to sleep, I may wake up in a world where I’m not here with you.”

The confession provoked a weird twist on her heart. It awoke a feeling that she didn’t want to dwell on. She got enough coming to terms with how her mind had come from a resounding ‘no’ to an unequivocal ‘hell, yes’ with respect to becoming his mistress. “Close your eyes, darling. This is not a dream, but the reality. And I promise you, I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Okay.”

As she predicted the first time, it took him just a few seconds into fall in deep sleep. She hugged him tighter, amazed at how much trust he had on her. They were practically strangers and that didn’t dissuade him to ask if she had nasty intentions toward him. He trusted her implicitly.

“I won’t let you down, Oliver. I promise,” she vowed him in a low voice.

 

# # # # # # # # # # #

 

When Oliver woke up in the morning, his heart raced as fear gripped him. But then, he felt her presence and he released the breath he was holding. She kept her word. Felicity was still with him. He lay there on his side in silence, just feeling her against his spine. Her right arm was draped over his waist, while her thigh was nestled between his. Her cheek lay against his shoulder and her breath tickled his skin.

The serenity that had escaped him for a moment came flooding back. He wondered how it would feel to wake up every morning like this. The only times he got a decent sleep it was when he stayed with Tommy. But he seldom stayed all night with him. He would have moved in with his boyfriend long time ago, if it weren’t because every time he dared to even mention it as a future possibility, his mother had one of her over-dramatic meltdowns.

Tommy had told him that Moira was manipulating him, and Oliver knew she was, but what else he could do. His mother depended on him and he had to think in Thea. If he left the Queen mansion, who would take care of his sister. He doubted that his mother would take that responsibility back, after dropping it so many years before.

His glum thoughts were cut off when he felt Felicity stirring behind him. He took the hand she had on his stomach, lifting it to his lips to kiss her fingers, “Morning.”

“Morning,” a sleepy grumble was the answer. He rolled on his back to look at her, expecting to find a sleepy smile on her face. Instead, he found a scowl. She hadn’t even opened her eyes yet.

“Are you okay?”

She groaned and clenched her eyes tighter. “You’re a morning person, aren’t you?”

He was dumbfounded. Hadn’t she woken up at dawn last time they were together? “By necessity, but not really. I thought that you were.”

She groaned low, “Only after I have my caffeine fix.”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh silently, watching her curling tighter under the sheets and covering her head when sunlight pouring in through the window hit her face. “Nothing I’d want more than to stay in bed all day long with you,” if he was honest, he wanted to stay the eternity laying there next to her. The only thing that would make it even more perfect was if Tommy was there with them. “But there’s business to resolve, so I can return to Star City.”

Of course, there was a good thing about that. All his pending businesses were with her. It seemed that staying in bed wasn’t so out of the question, not for a while at least. She lowered the sheet covering her face and opened her eyes then.

Her sparkling eyes took him in. She seemed to absorb every detail of his face. When she rested one hand over his cheek, he put his over hers and held it there. He wanted to imprint her softness and warmth on his skin.

“Yes, we have an unresolved business in our hands. Why don’t you use the bathroom first. I tend to take my time in there.”

“Sure, no problem.”

He went in and out in just a few minutes. He only peed and brushed his teeth. Before she went in, she asked him, “Would you mind to order room service?”

“No, of course not. Any special request for breakfast?”

“No, order whatever you want, just with a big pot of coffee and cream.”

“You got it.”

She attended to her morning ritual in the bathroom meanwhile Oliver called room service and ordered a big breakfast. There was another thing out of the ordinary that morning. He was hungry… really hungry. Usually, he ate without appetite. He asked scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toasts, fruit salad, OJ, cereal, and everything else he could think of. He wasn’t sure what she’d like the best. Of course, he didn’t forget her coffee.

He put a sheet around his waist, before opening the door to the person bringing the food. Oliver gave him a generous tip, and when he did, the waiter’s gaze darted for a second to his wrist. It was then that Oliver realized he still had the cuffs on. At his departure, the other man gave no indication of what he was thinking about it. Oliver suspected that working at a hotel, the waiter probably had seen it all. Maybe, it wasn’t the first time he was in a similar situation.

More amused than embarrassed, he wheeled the handcart further into the room. He debated with himself if he should keep his naked state or get dressed. He didn’t mind staying undressed, but they were going to talk a serious matter, so, perhaps, it was better if he wasn’t completely naked. He opted for putting his boxers back on. He had the minimum of decorum, but he could lose it fast. Felicity only had to say the word.

Taking advantage of a small table in the room, he set it for the two of them.

“Felicity, how do you like your coffee?” he asked, raising his voice, so she could hear him behind the closed door.

She got out of the bathroom, “What?”

Oliver took a second to repeat his question. She looked like an angel, her long hair down and with her face clean and beautiful. Perhaps, a naughty angel would be a better description. She was wearing the satin robe again, so his accustomed morning hard-on made a big jump.

She noticed that, but didn’t address it. “With a lot of cream and sugar,” she said instead.

While he served a cup of coffee to her liking, he couldn’t help saying, “You love to torture me, don’t you?”

She smiled, bright and innocent-like, “And you love to suffer.”

Just for her… yes, he did. He only hoped that he had been able to know the lengths he would go in order to please her. If the first night in Vegas had opened his eyes to this, last night had cemented his believe about how much he needed Felicity in his life. “Am I going to be lucky enough to enjoy your torture in the future?”

She heaved a deep breath as she sat at the table. Delaying her answer, she took a sip of the coffee he prepared for her. “Hmm, this is exactly how I like it. Thank you, Oliver.”

He sat across the table, pouring himself a cup of black coffee, “You’re welcome.”

Felicity put the cup back down and played with it with both of her hands. “I thought about it. And—”

“No, wait! Before you give your answer, I need to tell you something. I should’ve told you earlier.”

“What?”

“Me running into you last night wasn’t on purpose. I hate to admit that you were right, finding you wasn’t easy. In fact, I found out your full name _after_ I saw you at the party.”

“After?”

“Yeah, after. I found out in a way I didn’t expect.”

As they ate breakfast, Oliver told her all the things that he, and Tommy, had done hoping to find out who she was. Oliver also told her about the problem at QC and the suggestion Walter made to him. “So, you see, when I came here was to offer a job to a Felicity Smoak. What I never realized was that she and Megan were the same person. It was you, all along.”

Felicity cleaned her mouth with a napkin and then set the cloth aside, “I can’t lie to you, Oliver. I’d have appreciated if you told me this earlier. It adds one more thing I need to consider before making my decision of continuing our relationship. Usually I don’t mix business and pleasure. It can get messy and ugly, real fast.”

Oliver wasn’t surprised by her answer. Somehow, he knew she would think that. “It could get messy, but what if it doesn’t? We both are adults, and I think we’re capable of keeping job and personal life separated.”

“You’re thinking with your smaller head, not with your brain,” she gave him a meaningful look.

“I’m not, Felicity; I swear. Would it be that bad to work in the same company with me? I mean, we’re offering you a great deal, great salary, and the position of the head of the Applied Science Department. Anyone else would at least consider it.”

“Working in the same company isn’t quite right, Oliver. You’re the CEO of it. You’re the boss.”

“What? You don’t dominate men that have a higher rank than you?”

“It’s not that. The proof was last night. But you’ll be my boss. It’s complicated.”

“We hardly would run into each other. A few meetings, once in a while, and that’s it.”

“If I tell you that’s one or the other, that I’ll be your mistress or your employee, what would you choose?”

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow. It was an impossible choice. If he chose to keep a business relationship with her, could he keep going with the mess of life he had and never get a bit of solace he knew he could get? But if he chose to submit to her and forget everything else, wouldn’t he be selfish? The future of the company could be jeopardized because of his choice. The company that his grandfather and father worked so hard to build it would be undone under his management. He would fail them.

A few years back, he probably wouldn’t have hesitated, but now he did. He had people who think about. Not only his family, but also all QC employees. All of them were counting on him.

“Are you really going to make me choose?”

“It’s a hypothetical question. I’d come to a decision regarding you and you made me rethink it. I wanna know what you think is more important, what you need the most. What you’re asking of me isn’t easy, Oliver. You know I have my reserves about this. As for the new job, I need to consider uprooting all my life in Gotham, my job, my friends to move to Star City and start over. It isn’t a decision that I can make in a few seconds.”

“You’re right. It’s not. But I would appreciate if you think it over. What do I need the most, you ask? I don’t know. Honest to God that I don’t know. Regardless of my choice, I’ll probably regret it… I always will need you, in all your capacities.”

She let out an elongated breath and watched him as if she was trying to figure out what to do with him. “You need to give more time to think, Oliver. Give a few days and I’ll give you my answer in both proposals. That’s the best I can do right now.”

“Of course. I’ll wait,” he said.

What else could he do?

 

# # # # # # # # # #

 

To his surprise, he didn’t need to wait that long. For one of the proposals, at least. It was that same afternoon, after landing on Star City and he was going home from the airport, when he got the alert on his cell phone. She had sent him an e-mail. He immediately opened it and read in silence:

 

> _**Dear Oliver,** _
> 
> _**I mulled it over, and I maintain the same decision that I had come this morning. Last night was incredible and what we shared made me feel alive, in a way that I hadn’t felt in a long time. It’s undeniable the connection between us, and it would be such a waste not to take advantage of that. I’m taking your word and I’m willing to take you as my submissive for a limited time. If at the end of it, either of us is dissatisfied in any way, we will walk in different paths, with no hard feelings.** _
> 
> _**I shouldn’t tell you this, but I foresee that it might not be the case. To the contrary, I fear that both of us will want more. So, I’ll keep my mind open to that possibility…** _

Oliver coughed up, unable to believe what he was seeing. He read that paragraph several times until his mind was convinced that she actually wrote that. She wasn’t closing herself up to the possibility of having with him a longer association than what he proposed. Elation, desire, and several other emotions ran through him. He was having a hard time believing that, for once, his luck was changing for the better.

Scrolling down through the text, he kept reading.

> **_To the end of knowing you better, I’m attaching a document to this e-mail. It’s a questionnaire; I would like you to reply with all the sincerity you can muster. The questions are about what you like and dislike, of what you have experienced or wish to do in the future, of what your limits are. If you have doubts about any of the questions, I’m a call or message away. Don’t hesitate to contact me. When you’re done with the survey, send it back to me. I’ll take it a look and then we’ll discuss the terms of our agreement._ **
> 
> **_Until then, think of me and stay naughty._ **
> 
> **_Ms. Smoak._ **

Oliver snorted at her order. Like if he was going to do anything else but think of her. He hadn’t done anything else in two weeks. And now, he had all the reasons to have her in his mind.

 

# # # # # # # # # # #

 

Three weeks later, Oliver was convinced that Felicity wouldn’t accept the job offer. In spite of the times they had talked over the phone or Skype, and all the messages they had sent to each other, she hadn’t said a word about it. All their conversations revolved around friendly chat or D/s negotiations. She hadn’t mentioned if she was resigning to Wayne Enterprises, but neither had said no to him.

Oliver didn’t bring it up, afraid to pressure her. He had promised her give her time to think about it. He didn’t want to break that promise, but the need of hiring a person for that job increased every day. Oliver was reticent to give up hope, but it would be a matter of time before HR people found someone willing to take the post.

When he arrived to the office that Wednesday morning, he knew the time was over. As soon as he got out of the elevator, he found Myles, his assistant, waiting for him in the hallway, “Good morning, sir.”

“Morning, Myles.”

“Mr. Steele came by a few minutes and requested you to pass by his office. He wants you to meet the new Head of the Applied Science department.”

Oliver stopped in his tracks and cursed inwardly. In the last weeks, he had made his own searches and had asked quite a lot about Felicity’s work field. Walter had been right she was a genius. More than what could mean for him personally, having Felicity in the company was an insurance for success. Now that opportunity was lost.

“Mr. Queen… Mr. Queen, are you okay?”

Oliver blinked and found Myles’ concerned gaze on him. “Yes, I’m fine. Walter’s office, did you say?”

“Yes. He’s waiting for you, sir.”

Traveling a floor down on the elevator, Oliver went to his CFO’s office. Margaret, Walter’s assistant, let him in. As soon as Walter saw him, he walked closer, with his hand stretched out and an affable grin on his lips. “Good morning, Oliver.”

“Walter,” he said, shaking hands.

“I’m so glad to see that I was right.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you managed to do what the rest of us couldn’t.”

He wasn’t following what Walter meant… not until he hear the sweet voice capable of weakening his knees, “Hello, Mr. Queen.”

In the years to come, he never knew how he was capable of missing her when he entered the room. But there she was. Felicity stood by the desk, wearing a black high-waist and below-the-knee skirt, a pale pink jacket and a white blouse. She looked incredible professional… and totally hot.

“Miss Smoak,” he said it, to maintain a facade of distance and professionalism before Walter. What Oliver never expected was that addressing her in that respectful manner would trigger all those feelings he had while he submitted to her. His cock jump to attention and lust ran in a rampage through him. Just then, he realized that maintaining business and pleasure separated would be more difficult than he anticipated. “How— Why didn’t you tell me you accepted the job? Why didn’t you, Walter?”

“I asked him not to,” she said. “I wanted to keep my change of employment as low-key as possible.”

Yeah, right! It was to surprise him. Oliver was sure of it.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Smoak. I’m happy to have you here.”

She had no idea of how much. And neither did he know that with the handshake they share, he was closing a deal that would last the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Did you like it? Tell me!! Really, I'd love to know what you think. 
> 
> And before I go, I have a few reminders for you. Don't forget that **prompts are open**. You can leave me your ideas/pics/songs or whatever you think it might inspire my muse in the comments below, or at [**Tumblr**](https://smoakedbondage.tumblr.com) or [**Twitter**](https://www.twitter.com/smoakedbondage). This story might be over, but there's plenty of room for new installments in the series (The next 2 are coming soon). So, if you don't want to miss any, I suggest you to suscribe to the series [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/427216).
> 
> That's it! Be kind. Take care of yourselves. And I'll see you soon.


End file.
